


AuroraTale

by DarkWo1f



Category: Elemental - ScratchStang (Webcomic), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, haha second work for the fandom, i guess i wrote this, lol no one knows this is on Ao3, so don't tell them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWo1f/pseuds/DarkWo1f
Summary: No one knows what happens to Aurora after her fit on the mountain.Elemental- https://scratch.mit.edu/studios/2793992/ (En Español- https://scratch.mit.edu/studios/4127157/ )
Kudos: 1





	AuroraTale

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh I guess I'm putting this here now  
> Intro bit, from the first project  
> I recommend checking this ( https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/368340786/ ) first, look inside maybe...  
> Elemental- https://scratch.mit.edu/studios/2793992/ (En Español- https://scratch.mit.edu/studios/4127157/ )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora Falls down a mountain and misses ham

☜︎■︎⧫︎❒︎⍓︎ ■︎◆︎❍︎♌︎♏︎❒︎ ⬧︎♏︎❖︎♏︎■︎⧫︎♏︎♏︎■︎  
♎︎♋︎❒︎? ♎︎♋︎❒︎?♏︎❒︎ ⍓︎♏︎⧫︎ ♎︎♋︎❒︎?♏︎❒︎  
⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♎︎♋︎❒︎?■︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎ ?♏︎♏︎◻︎⬧︎ ♑︎❒︎□︎⬥︎♓︎■︎♑︎  
⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ⬧︎♒︎♋︎♎︎□︎⬥︎⬧︎ ♍︎◆︎⧫︎⧫︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♎︎♏︎♏︎◻︎♏︎❒︎  
◻︎♒︎□︎⧫︎□︎■︎ ❒︎♏︎♋︎♎︎♓︎■︎♑︎⬧︎ ■︎♏︎♑︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎❖︎♏︎  
⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ■︎♏︎⌧︎⧫︎ ♏︎⌧︎◻︎♏︎❒︎♓︎❍︎♏︎■︎⧫︎  
⬧︎♏︎♏︎❍︎⬧︎  
❖︎♏︎❒︎⍓︎  
❖︎♏︎❒︎⍓︎  
♓︎■︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎♏︎⬧︎⧫︎♓︎■︎♑︎  
⑤︎  
⬥︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♎︎□︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⧫︎⬥︎□︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎?

In a world of Elemental powers, people unlock their power when they unlock a SOUL trait. Their SOUL trait determines how powerful they can be when they feel intuned with their trait they are the strongest, and when they don't feel their trait, they are much weaker than normal. And for some, they are powerful all of the time, but only when they feel extreme of their trait, they are finally in control.

But the human never fell.

**I miss my Ham**

The mountain was dark as the young girl tried to climb down. She wanted to say how sorry she was. She didn't control her powers. Her powers controlled her. She tried to scale down the rocky mountainside but slipped  
"Woah!" She yelled a bit, scratching her hands against the rocks to slow her fall, streaking blood in the rocks, that outburst weaken her. She grabbed onto a ledge. A close call. she scaled over to a platform. Her bloodied hands stared glumly at her  
"Shoot," Aurora grumbled. She conjured up some shadows to cover up her hands, to prevent an infection. Times like this she misses her bag  
And her Ham  
Mosty her Ham  
She could try to conjure food from the darkness, but something that big... The shadows on her hand were easier than that, she didn't have to call the darkness as much, but so much time has passed, she didn't know how much longer she had until she started feeling weak, and then making shadows would get even harder.  
She called out to that darkness, and it responded.  
slowly and carefully she shadows formed in her hand, shaping, spinning. She pulled back.  
A shadow Ham was in her hands. It wouldn't fill her up that much, but it was better than nothing. It tasted bland like she was eating air, not to say she wasn't. she was eating pure darkness.

She didn't know how her powers worked, but she had an idea. She didn't CREATE shadows, she called them, she didn't know how, or where they came from, she just knew she called to them. And the shadows called her back. Twisting her mind in knots, It was hard not to fall to the darkness.

She saw a figure on the bottom of the mountain, she coughed a little and looked closer. They had brown hair and yellowish skin. They looked like they were about to jump in.  
"We must be close to civilization" Aurora though. She quickly decided to save that girl, and find her way back home. In that order.

"Hey! You there!" Aurora yelled climbing down the steep mountainside. She stumbled on some rocks but caught herself  
"..." The kid's face turned to face Aurora. The kid sighed  
"You don't understand being useless!" She grumbled, "It's pointless," She stepped towards the large hole.  
"I do," Aurora sighed, "I understand that feeling, I feel it all the time,"  
"Voices talking,"  
"Telling you,"  
"You don't matter," Both Girls said at once. They stared at each other. Aurora moved to the other side of the hole, directly across from her and smiled.  
"Aurora," Aurora said, holding out her hand  
"Frisk," The other girl said, grabbing Aurora's hand.

Then Frisk pulled Aurora down the hole and flashed a genocidal smile.  
=)

  
...

-_-

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go-


End file.
